Harry's Fate
by MidnightKat
Summary: Harry finds himself in the begining of his 7th year. He is madly in love with someone...but who is this mystery girl? And what is this fate of his? Magical Powers and animagi training, Harry learns how to deal with it all.
1. Growing, Growing, Gone

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note:**I have to admit, this is quite a funny chapter, and I enjoyed writing every second of it! Sorry if there are any major spelling errors, but I don't have a spell checker. Sorry.   
  
**Chapter 1**   
Growing Problems   
  
Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary teenager -- that much was certain. He was a wizard, and if that wasn't enough -- he was madly in love. Voldemort's rise had come as a shock during the triwizard tournament, and he was never the same again. Not after what happened to Cedric Diggory. At the same time, he had to return to the Dursley's. The one place he hated.   
  
Privet Drive was Harry's personal hell. It wouldn't be for long, though. This was because tomorrow he became an of aged wizard, and he was leaving as fast as he came. Tomorrow would be the begining of his new adventure...at the Burrow, and Harry couldn't be happier. He had been completely isolated from the wizarding world, save for Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Hagrid, and...Ginny.   
  


****

  
  
Somehow, Harry had slept in. It was late morning, and he wasn't suprised to hear Aunt Petunia rattling on about his disrespect. Harry hadn't realized that he had slept in due to two reasons. One, last night he wasn't able to sleep. Two, because he was too occupied with looking at his birthday presents. He was trying to recall all of the wonderful gifts he recieved. Sirius had given him a book on deffense against the dark arts, called _Defense Curses for Good Use_.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
Happy Birthday! I thought that this book would be of good use to you. It's an old book of mine, and I have just found it in Remus's attic. Please forgive me, I wasn't able to find anything newer because of the position I'm in right now, I do hope you understand.   
Sirius_   
  
Ron had sent Harry a Chudley Cannon's shirt. It was bright orange and had all the players flying around on it. Harry laughed at Ron's letter as he read it again:   
  
_Harry,   
I thought you would enjoy the shirt. Hermione told me it wasn't a practical gift, but what does she know, right? Don't answer that. Anyway, Ginny won't shut up about you as usual, telling everyone that you're "just friends". I told her we already knew this. She can't seem to keep her hands off of my socks either. Anyway, Mum can't wait to see you today. Dad'll be there around 5pm.   
Happy Birthday,   
Ron_   
  
Typical Ginny. Stealing socks...everyone's socks. Harry was still trying to figure out how she did it.   
  
Hagrid had sent Harry a Care of Magical Creatures book. 'At least this one doesn't bite' Harry thought. It was a leather bound book with gold writing on it. It was quite large...and heavy.   
  
_Harry,   
  
Happy Birthday! I thought this woul' be a good book for this years class. Ill see yeh at the start o' term.   
  
Hagrid_   
  
Hermione's gift was rather a shock. It wasn't a book, or anything educational, or practical even. She had gotten him a Thinking Stone. These stones are supposed to be very good for straightening out your thoughts, and that's certainly a good think for harry. It was much like a pensieve, but doesn't hold memories. It's large and black. It has a smooth top and rough bottom. 'It actually is a very beautiful stone' Harry thought to himself as he looked it over.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
Happy Birthday! I do hope everythings going alright where you are. I thought this might be useful to you, and I couldn't resist. I can't wait to see you at The Burrow!   
  
Yours truly,   
  
Hermione_   
  
The last gift he had recieve was from Ginny. He loved this gift most of all. It was a yellow and red leather wristband, in a very intricate braid. It was quite thick, 2 inches or so. It looked quite smashing on his wrist, if he said so himself. Her letter was a bit odd, though.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
Happy Birthday! I do hope this present isn't too girly for you. It's just, when I saw it, I couldn't resist. It's supposed to bring you good luck and health. I thought it would be good because it's Gryffindor colours, too! I hope you like it! I can't wait to see you.   
  
Always,   
Ginny_   
  
Harry finally got up and took a quick shower. When he was ready and packed, he grabbed his wand, and headed to make an appearance in the living room. He sighed, he hated these people more than anything in the world besides Voldemort, who rivaled with them for first place. Nothing could ruin his day, though. So with a spring in his step, he walked into the living room.   
  
"Don't be too happy, boy. You're no different today then any other day." Petunia loathed him, and it showed more than ever in her voice.   
  
"Right, Aunt Petunia. Did you forget what day is is?" He was going to make the best of the next five hours.   
  
"No, I haven't forgotten what day it is, you idiot. It's Saturday, July 31st. Now get to work in the garden, you have a lot to get catched up with now that you have slept in!"   
  
"Oh dear, dear Aunt Petunia. You really should learn how to keep track of the years, and dates. Today, I am seventeen. _Accio toast_!" Harry was glowing with pride as his Aunt shrieked when the toast came flying into Harry's hand.   
  
"You, you FREAK! Now that school of yours is going to expell you!" She was visibly shaking like mad.   
  
"No, they're not, Auntie. Ther'e no more worried about me doing magic then they are about Albus Dumbledore, and do you know why? I didn't think so. I can do whatever I please, because today I am no longer an underaged wizard! Isn't that great?" He was enjoying every moment of this. His aunt made a choking sound, and he had to fight with himself to suppress the laughter bubbling inside him. "Oh, Aunt Petunia, don't you worry! I will be leaving...for good...this afternoon." He smiled at the thought.   
  
"You great freak!"   
  
"Thank You! _Gramenia_!" Harry laughed at the site before him. "I do suggest, however, that you hire a gardener. You're sprouting...grass...in your hair." He doubled over as his aunt ran out of the room screaming and grasping her head, Dudley followed.   
  



	2. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 2**   
Love Is In The Air   
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Aunt Petunia still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. Harry was throbbing with anticipation and nothing could bring him down, not even Uncle Vernon's constant badgering about what he had done earlier. It was quite funny, actually.   
  
"Boy, what did you do?! The woman is a wreck!" His fat face was beetroot red with anger, which in Harry's current state, was quite amusing.   
  
"Nothing she didn't deserve," he said flatly.   
  
"You are the most ungrateful freak on this planet!" He looked like he was about to explode.   
  
"I am NOT ungrateful," Harry's temper was getting the better of him.   
  
"Did you just talk back to me?" He said this deadly calm. Harry decided it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. He spoke very slowly, and calm and he said the words in almost a wisper.   
  
"Listen to me, you ungrateful pig," Vernon gasped, and Harry pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Vernon's chest. "I am not your son, I am not your slave, I am most certainly no longer a boy, and I am more intellectual then your pig of a son and ungrateful cow of a wife put together. My life has been threatened since day one, and I most certainly am not going to let your wife or you call me a freak any longer. Now, you listen to this very carfully," Harry took a breath, and stared into souless eyes, his emerald green eyes shown no disturbance to peace, but heeded a warning, a deadly warning, "I could snap you in half with just one flick of my wand, and I could kill you just the same." Harry narrowed his eyes as he stared down his uncle. "I have faught the most powerful wizard in the world numerous times, and have always won. Don't you dare think for a second that you can lay your filthy hands on me without coming away from it dead, or unconcious. Do you understand me?" Harry was a serious as ever.   
  
Vernon shook his head, staring in disbelief at the wand being pointed at him.   
  
"Very well," said Harry, as he looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes to 5pm. He was almost gone.   
  
Harry paced back and forth. Nothing could make him more happy than to leave this house. He was going to be able to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. All he had to do was wait for Mr. Weasley to come through the fireplace by floo.   
  
Just as Harry thought it, there was a roar of fire and a popping sound, then a hunched figure in the fireplace. When he saw Mr. Weasley, he had thought him to be considerably shorter, which was a shock, especially since it wasn't Mr. Weasley at all. All he could see were two very happy eyes, and a tundra of copper, red, and gold curls.   
  
It was Ginny.   
  
"Hullo, Harry!" She ran over and hugged him. It was a cute action because she was so short. She literally jumped on him! "Dad is working late at the ministry, Ron and Hermione are nowhere to be found," she giggled at this, "and Mum is cooking your birthday dinner," She slid down off of him at this time, Harry was quite flustered by that. "So, you got me!" She smiled sweetly at him, which was a total coverup to the Ginny he knew and loved.   
  
"That's quite alright!" Harry was glowing with happiness.   
  
Ginny seemed confused, but Harry really didn't know why. Maybe it was because she sensed how happy he was, which lately, wasn't normal.   
  
"Okay, Gin, let's get out of this place!" He took her hand and walked her to the fireplace. "I'll send you through with Hedwig's cage, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, uh huh..." She was looking at her hand in Harry's with a funny look.   
  
"You okay, Gin? No one's around you know..."   
  
"Yeah...fine..." Her big brown eyes were as wide as saucers.   
  
"Okay, go ahead." He dropped her hand, but she didn't move an inch. She had a dazed look about her. "Gin?"   
  
"What," she asked him, as if she was in another world completely. Harry waved his hands in front of her face. "Earth to Gin..Earth to Gin..." He couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Wha--Oh, hi Harry! When did you get here?" Harry shook his head and walked her to the fireplace. She followed.   
  
"Gin, this is the Dursley's! Not The Burrow!" He saw her smack her forhead, and he laughed at her.   
  
"Ow...oye, let's go Harry," she was blushing like mad.   
  
****   
  
Harry finally arrived home by floo, and stepped out of the fire. He was greated with a mass of rib crushing hugs. Ron clapped his hand on his shoulder. "It's nice to have you back, mate." The Burrow's kitchen was in lack of quite a few people, being that they were all at the ministry or fighting the war.   
  
"Oh, Harry dear, it's really nice to have you back again. I'm so glad you're staying for...longer...this time. I would rather have you here than at that...place." Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly at Harry. When he turned around, he wasn't expecting to see the person he did.   
  
"Fancy meeting you here!" Harry's eyes were wide with suprise.   
  
"Just thought I'd drop by for a birthday visit!"   
  
"Sirius, you never fail to amaze me," and at that, Harry took is godfather into a warm embrace. "It's nice to have you here, Padfoot."   
  
Harry was glowing even more once he realized his godfather was here. His whole family was here. Bill and Charlie couldn't make it because of The Order's duties, but it was lovely all the same.   
  


*****

  
  
After dinner, Sirius told stories to him and the Weasley's about his days at school, which could very well rival the twin's pranks.   
  
"Sirius, Ol' pal," Fred said. George continued Fred's sentences.   
  
"Would you,"   
  
"Tell us,"   
  
"You're favorite prank?!" They both said this at the same time, which made Sirius roar with laughter.   
  
"I suppose. This might be a bit of a shock..."   
  
"Yahooo! Tell us, old pal!" Fred was so happy he could levitate without his wand.   
  
"Okay..."Sirius smiled at Harry, who didn't know what to make of it. "Harry, I've gotten punched enough times to know it was a good joke played on Lily and James, and the punches weren't being thrown by your father, either." Everyone, including Harry, laughed at this statement. "Fred, George, this is why I don't think it's the best of ideas to play it on Gin." Everyone laughed and turned to Ginny. Ginny's bull-headed temper was well known in this house. "Okay, well, it was our seventh year at Hogwarts, and your parents were engaged...finally. They were in their favorite broom closet under the main stairs," Sirius was trying not to burst out laughing at Harry and Ginny's faces, he must have struck a nerve. He promised himself he was never going to ask what that nerve was. "They were really happy just talking in there, and sometimes James would come out either laughing, or occasionally in pain. So, I decided I'd leave them to their devices, and I locked them in there. I knew Filch would be coming along soon, so, it was the perfect plan.   
  
"When Filch did come, and he unlocked the door, he was imediatly floored by Lily." He laughed as he recalled the picture. "She must have been leaning on the door, no doubt trying to budge it. I can imagine James in there saying 'Lily, are you a witch or not?' just as the door opened. Well, she caught me, and if James hadn't gotten there first, I would probably be dead." Everyone laughed at the thought of Filch being fallen on. It was quite a picture to visualize someone actually falling on Filch and even more amazing that the person at the time lived to tell about it. Harry and Ginny just sat there, and the expressions on their faces were quite similar. Full of horror.   
  
Sirius stared at Harry shaking his head. He finally stood up in front of Harry, who shook his head and looked up to his godfather. "You know, Harry. You two look like you just heard the world is going to end or something. Ginny, do you mind if I steal Harry for a few minutes?" He didn't even wait for an answer, he just dragged his godson out the door behind him.   
  
"Harry," Sirius was supressing laughter, that much was certain. "Would you mind coming out of your little world for a second? I'd like to talk to you."   
  
"Yeah, what's up Sirius?" He looked a little befuddled.   
  
"Do you realize that everyone already knows about you two? Even Ron? And you keep hiding it!"   
  
"You..he...they do?" He was actually suprised.   
  
"You know, you are more thick than Remus, your father, and Ron put together!"   
  
"Hey!" Harry had to laugh, that was pretty bad.   
  
"Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend, and tell her about your new found discovery. She may not be as suprised as you think." Sirius smiled wickedly as he walked into The Burrow.   
  
Harry decided that since everyone knew, they might as well come out in the open with it. He walked over to Ginny, and asked her to come outside with him.   
  
"Gin, we need to talk. Sirius knows about our relationship." He hoped silently to Merlin that she wouldn't be upset.   
  
"Oh?" She wasn't a bit suprised, or mad.   
  
"Well, I figured since he told me about everyone else knowing, that we might as well go on with it." He took her hand. She smiled at him.   
  
"Is that was you want, Harry?"   
  
"Yes." He walked her towards the door, and stopped. "Gin?"   
  
"Yes, Harry, I want to tell everyone, too." Then they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Molly smiled at them, and the twins winked. No one said anything, though, except for Sirius.   
  
"Why George, I think they've got it!" He was smiling, like he had just gotten out of St. Mungos. At that, everyone started to laugh. Ginny and Harry turned on their heels, and walked outside to the garden again.   
  
The moon shone bright, illuminating her hair into a thousand different shades of red. The summer breeze blew the curls framing her face, making her look as if she were an angel. She smiled sweetly at him, love surrounding her face like a portrait. She brike the silence with one of her beautiful giggles.   
  
"Well," she said, "that was quite an interesting experience!"   
  
"And that it was." He couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed her waist, and brought her in for a warm, loving kiss.   
  
"Hmm," she said, obviously out o breath, "If the twins don't start within the next 10 minutres, I'll die of shock!"   
  
"No, don't do that, that most certainly would not be a good thing...not good at all." His emeral green eyes were lost in puddles of chocolate brown, and he was drinking in every second of it. He took her into a loving embrace, and kissed the top of her head. "I love every single part of you." He felt her tense up. "Gin?"   
  
"Oh Harry. I love you so much!" She kissed him with all the passion in her body, and the feeling was most incredible. He loved the taste of her, he loved the smell of her hair, the softness of her body, and everything else that can along with it. She made him drown out the world around him.   
  
He forgot about all the bad things happening in his life. Voldemort and his plans for Harry disappeared, Sirius lieaving tomorrow, and his last year at Hogwarts all faded away into a fuzzy blur. All there was in Harry's world now what Ginny, and he loved that feeling more than anything in the world.   
  
"You're still alive," he mused.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Fred and George..."   
  
"Oh, well, no, the reason why I'm still alive is," she couldn't finish, she was laughing histerically. "Because, you're the color of Kermit The Frog!"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Emerald green, it does match your eyes..._Infinite Incantum._" Ginny giggled. "There, my normal Harry again." She took her hand and ran in down the side of his face. It sent shivers down his spine.   
  
"You're wonderful."   
  
"Aw, thanks." She kissed him, took his hand, and then marched defiantly passed her twin brothers.   
  



	3. Robes and Rings

**Chapter 3**   
Rings and Robes   
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
It had been a great summer for Harry and Ginny. Everyday they grew closer, and everday their love created a bond like no other. Harry could talk to Ginny easier than anyone else. She understood him on a level that no one else on this earth could, and he loved that about her. He made sure to tell her every waking moment, too.   
  
Today everyone was going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. All Harry needed in books were _Charms, Grade 7_ and _Advanced Transfiguration, Grade 7_. He also wanted to get new robes. He had grown a considerable amount over the summer. He also wanted to get Ginny something. No one besides Harry and Ginny knew when their aniversary was, and it was coming up...very soon. October 31st, Halloween. He wanted this to be a special gift. It took a lot of coordinating with Dumbledore, and he wanted to get her something that spoke his infinitive love for her. Hermione promised to help Harry with the physical gift, though.   
  
Harry and Hermione made a diversion to get Ginny off their backs for a few hours. They had told Mrs. Weasley about the plan and she aggreed to help them out. She pulled an act with Ginny in which she got her away from them long enough to go where they needed to go.   
  
"Thank you so much, Hermione. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come with me."   
  
"Harry, don't mention it."   
  
They walked into this small wizarding jewelry shop on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Harry walked up to the counter and addressed a nice blonde woman with purple robes.   
  
"Excuse me, miss." The young woman turned around and smiled at him.   
  
"Yes? How may I...oh my! You're Harry Potter! I'm Willow Steinburgh. I'm please to serve you." She looked at Herminone, "You're quite a lucky young lady to be with such a fine young man."   
  
"Oh, but we're...not...we don't...we aren't..." Hermione was blushing furiously.   
  
"Oh?" Willow watched Harry closely.   
  
Harry was, too, blushing terrible. "What Hermione is trying to say is that we're not a couple, she is a very good friend of mine, she is going to help me find my girlfriend a nice present." Harry finally took a breath.   
  
"oh, I'm terribly sorry," she smiled at Hermione, "What are you looking for, dears?"   
  
"Well, I wanted to get her several things. First, a star neclace, with matching earings and a bracelet..."   
  
"Oh, I have just the thing, hold on a second please." She ran into the back of the store, and came out again not much later with a beautiful set of jewelry. There were little shooting stars on a linked chain, they shimmered in the light like nothing Harry had every seen before. The bracelet was beautiful. The neclace was also on a linked chain, and there was a single, matching shooting star. The earings also had a dangling shooting star.   
  
"Sold," Harry said. "I would also like a silver ring with a star and moon design, and on the inside "HP loves GW."   
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione gasped, "Ginny would love this ring! It's absolutely her!"   
  
"Well, it is beautiful, just like her. Okay, sold."   
  
"Okay, Mr. Potter, that will be 80 Galleons." She was smiling at him, which made him feel curiously comfortable.   
  
"Thank you very much, I'm sure my girlfriend will love them." Harry new she would, she loved moon and stars, and shooting stars were her favorite out of the lot.   
  
"I'm very sure she will, too, Mr. Potter." Willow was quite a pleasant young woman.   
  
As they exited the small shop, Hermione couldn't help but giggle.   
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"   
  
"Oh Harry, you really do love Ginny!"   
  
"Of course I do, 'Mione! I love Gin very much, why suck a sudden care?"   
  
"Oh, Harry, didn't you see it? Willow was practically swooning over you, and you didn't bat an eye!" Hermione was clearly going mad.   
  
"Right, 'Mione."   
  


*****

  
  
Harry and Hermione then made their way to Madam Malkins, and no sooner than they entered, the squat woman walked over to Harry and smiled at him.   
  
"Hello, Harry dear."   
  
"Hello, Madam Malkin."   
  
"You're lucky, Harry, all the first years have already been through, along with the extra orders. It's becoming quite slow again, with school right around the bend, thank goodness!" She looked Harry up and down, which gave him the feeling that he was being stripped apart, peice by peice. "Boy, you must have grown 4 inches since last year alone! What can I do for you today?"   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could fit me for a new cloak and robes. I also wanted a set of new dress robes, for a special occasion."   
  
"Oh, yes, well, here you go, a new hogwarts cloak, and robes..." she took the measurment tape and measured Harry, "5'11"...broad chest...you are getting quite large in the chest, my dear, Quidditch I suppose?"   
  
"Yes, and yard work, muggle style." Harry had just rememberd..."Madam, I also need Quidditch robes..."   
  
"No problem, my dear." She handed him a bag. "Now, dress robes."   
  
"Okay, Madam, what do you have for me this year? You never do me wrong."   
  
"Hmm, black hair, green eyes, wide shoulders, tall, well built...what color of hair does the lady you are escorting have?"   
  
"Beautiful, radiant red, of all different shades."   
  
"Mhm. No green again, blue...no...doesn't match his eyes...Dark crimson red...perfect. With a golden lining. Perfect. Here you go, Harry dear." She was very happy with her choice. "Anything else?"   
  
"Yes, my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, has she been in her lately?"   
  
"Yes, today in fact. Beautiful young lady she is. She was eyeing up these silver dress robes...They looked smashing on her, her mother made her try them on."   
  
"Could you wrap them up for me in a nice silver box, please?"   
  
"Why certainly, dear. She walked back to the counter with these stunning silver robes in her hands, and they looked like liquid silver cascading to the floor. They had enchanted shooting stars in them. The robes were supposed to be form fitting, with a low v in the back, and a high front. Hermione gasped at once, and looked at Harry.   
  
"Oh Harry, she is going to die of shock."   
  
"That wouldn't be good." He smiled at Hermione like he had just won all the gold in Gringotts. He knew Ginny would be happy, and that's all that mattered in the world right now.   
  
_To Be Continued_


	4. And We All Fall Down

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note**: Hey, everyone. Well, this is the forth chapter. I really do hope you enjoy it. There is a lot of dialog in it, but I like to keep my stories alive. I think it's a really funny chapter, especially the end *wink*. RR -Kat   
  
**Chapter 4**   
And We All Fall Down   
  
The next few days of Harry's life went relativly fast, and before he knew it, he was packing to go to Hogwarts...for the last time.   
  
Harry looked around the room. He was happy to say that it was his own room in The Burrow. Ever since Percy left and gotten his own flat, Harry had this room. It was quite simple, on the floor above Ginny's landing. He had a desk, a mahogony four post bed, and a nice matching chest of drawers. He had a few pictures scattered around, a radio, and this god awful plant for Hermione that snapped when he went too close to it. "Favoritism..." Harry muttered. The plant seemed to like Hermione and Ginny. It even liked Ron, but for some reason, it hated Harry's being. He also had a few shelves here and there with Quidditch magazines and spellbooks.   
  
Harry was well organized...usually. Today he had his room clean when he woke up. Well, it wasn't like that now, to say the least. There were clothes flying...literally...in all directions, books zooming here and there, and a couldron floating over his trunk. Just as he was putting his couldron in the trunk, and closed it, there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in, it's unlocked."   
  
"Hey--oh, tornado?"   
  
"Ha, funny, Gin. What's up?"   
  
"Well, apparently you're doing a lot less better than I am."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yes," she sighed and walked over behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. "I need your help...badly."   
  
"Ha...good one." He laughed at the incredulous idea.   
  
"No, seriously. I can't get my damned trunk to close. I tried sitting on it, even! And you know I can't magic it closed..."   
  
Harry laughed at the mental picture, then he sighed. "fine..."   
  
"Thank you, come on, let's get this done with." She took his hand and led him to her room.   
  
"Merlin! Gin! You have everything you own in here!" He looked around at the bare room. "Ergh."   
  
"Well, I do need all this to survive!"   
  
"Mir..okay. I'm shrinking some of this."   
  
"Yay!" She jumped on him which sent them toppling over onto the bed, "oh...this is...comprimising." She said between kisses.   
  
"Hey, Har--WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"   
  
"Ron, don't you know how to knock? We were just in the heat of the moment, you know." She was grinning wickedly at her brother. "It isn't really what you think. Geesh."   
  
"Ron...what are you thinking?" Harry looked at Ron's beet root red face, and got quite worried. He then slid Ginny off of him.   
  
"All the ways I could kill you, and then all the ways I could make your life a living hell!"   
  
"Oh, well in that case, Gin, I think it's time for our wonton secrets to come out."   
  
"Oh, good one, Harry." She raised her eyebrow at her fuming brother.   
  
"Ron...explaination time." Harry went on, with the usual interuptions from Ron, of course, about him helping Ginny with her trunk.   
  
"Oh, I see." He was blushing like mad.   
  
"Yeah." Harry finshed fixing Ginny's trunk. "There, love."   
  
"Thank you so much." She have him a quick kiss and sent him and Ron on their ways. They both walked to Harry's room, and entered it with trepidition. They had a lot to discuss and they both knew it.   
  


*****

  
  
"Harry, why Ginny? Why not some other bird?" He was totally serious with Harry, which was unnerving.   
  
Harry sat down on his bed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fate? Destiny?" He looked quizically at Ron. Then turned away. "Look, last year was terrible for all of us. Just imagine for a second what I went through. I went down into that dungeon last year and say her lying there...lifeless...again, just like in the Chamber of Secrets. I realized how much I love her, and what I would do to keep her alive. I stood in front of the crutacius curse for her, and I almost took the killing curse for her, but Pettigrew had a debt to me, and took it instead.   
  
"Look, Ron, nothing has happened between Ginny and I. But I won't promise you anything, you know that right?"   
  
"I know Harry. I just can't seem to get over the idea that my sister is in so much danger, and it's not because of you, I know that. It's Voldemort--" Harry's eyes got so wide they looked like saucers. "Yes, Harry, I realized what you said to me what true. 'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'..."   
  
"Dumbledore said that, not me."   
  
"well, you passed the knowledge on to me."   
  
"O-k." Harry was still shocked at Ron's revalution.   
  
"Like I was saying. _Voldemort_ wants my sister just as much as you right now. I just don't know how to deal with it."   
  
"I know you don't. Neither do I or anyone else. I guess we just have to take it one day at a time.."   
  
"I guess," Ron wasn't looking too sure. "Hey, Harry..."   
  
"What, Ron?"   
  
"Your room is a mess."   
  
"Sod off, Ron."   
  
"Right, Harry." He then took his cue, and left the room.   
  


*****

  
  
It took Harry a good hour to clean up the debris in his room. He had just remember he didn't pack socks. He searched his room, high and low. He searched every possible place, and then it dawned on him.   
  
"GINNY!!!" He yelled down the stairs. "Run!! I'm going to kill you!!!"   
  
"What Harry? What's the matter?" She was smiling innocently at him.   
  
"Don't you dare deny it, wench. I know you have them."   
  
"Don't have a clue what you're getting on about."   
  
"You're evil."   
  
"Not." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I would start looking for whatever it is you're missing if I were you," she turned around to leave.   
  
"Virginia Weasley, is that my Oxford shirt you're wearing?"   
  
"Finders keepers!" She ran into her room and locked the door behind her. He heard her singing to the Weird Sisters on WNN.   
  
"Uggh!"   
  
He walked down to the landing and knocked not once...not twice...but three times. "Ginny?" He knocked on her door _again_.   
  
"What is it Harry? Need anything?"   
  
"Yes. Open up." He was starting to lose nerve, and if he lost anymore clothing he would be fuming. "Hurry up, Gin."   
  
"Mhm?" She said as she opened the door.   
  
"Damn it, Gin! You're driving me mad! Are those my boxer shorts?"   
  
"Oh yes, black _silk_...my favorite." She winked at him, and started laughing.   
  
"Mir.." He narrowed his eyes at her, and then had a wicked idea. "Molly!!!!! Ginny's got my boxers, shirt, and socks!"   
  
"_Virgina Ann Weasley_! Stop stripping that boy!" He heard her running up the stairs, "He does need clothing for school!" He smiled maliciously at Ginny, who was giving him the death glare.   
  
"Dead." That's all she could say, and then muttered something about showing him sock stealing...and then muttered. "War..."   
  
"Oye." Harry said, shaking his head as he walked back into his room.   
  


_To Be Continued_


	5. Off Again

**Chapter 5**   
Off Again...   
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note**: Hm. So, We've finally gotten to the day of Hogwarts Express. Hm.. I'm writing this free hand, therefore it's probably going to be terrible. Oye. Bare with me on this, contructive criticism is lovely, too. RR!- Kat ***** Harry awoke with a start. He reassured himself it was only a terrible dream.   
  
_Voldemort had Ginny in his arms. He was looking at her with pure disgust. Her lifeless form just lay there, limp. Harry tried to move but he was magically bound. Voldemort said something, and then a Dementor came in, and kissed the soul away from her._   
  
He shook his head. He sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He was drenched in sweat. He decided he should take a shower while there was still hot water. He looked at the clock, and it's red lights shown 5:58 AM.   
  
"Ugh."   
  
He got up and stretched. He walked over to the mirror shook his head at it's response.   
  
"Dear, you have a 5 O'Clock shadow again."   
  
"Yeah, yeah.," he yawned, "I get you."   
  
He grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and walked into the bathroom. He went over and turned on the shower. This was the most relaxing part of the day for him. He loved the beating of the hot water on his back. This was the only place he didn't have to hide himself besides with Ginny. She loved him for him. Once he got out of the shower and dried off. He tried brushing his messy head of hair to no avail. He sighed and shook his head. He turned around to grab his boxers when he realized that he left his pants in the bedroom.   
  
"Damn it. Not again." He hated when he did that. It never failed at 5 in the morning. Then he realized he forgot his wand, so he couldn't summon them. "Someone's out to get me, I swear."   
  
He heard someone outside his room. Thank Merlin. He grabbed a towel and opened the door a crack. "Ron, Gin?"   
  
"Yeah, mate?"   
  
"Could you go in my room and get me some pants?"   
  
"What? You forgot your pants again? Merlin, Harry, you're mental," Ron laughed at Harry, "Nope. I think I'm going to go down to breakfast."   
  
"Ron, I swear. I'm going to kill you."   
  
"Thanks, Harry."   
  
"Oh, the pleasure will be all mine." He heard Ginny come out of her bedroom and yawn.   
  
"GINNY!?"   
  
"Yes, dear?"   
  
"Help?"   
  
"Hmm?" She walked up to the bathroom door and peaked in.   
  
"Lovely."   
  
"What, you have a towel, right?" She was laughing at him.   
  
"I need pants."   
  
"Oye, Harry. Follow me, I'll block your veiw from Mum."   
  
"Thank, Gin. WAIT!"   
  
"Yes, Harry?"   
  
"Me---you--towel--hallway--your Mum--scary."   
  
"Not if she doesn't see you and your clothes-less body."   
  
"Oye."   
  
"Quick."   
  
They ran down the hallway of The Burrow and Harry literally slid on the rug. "Ow," he said as he slid into the corner of the door frame. They ran into Harry's room and closed the door.   
  
"Thanks, Gin," Harry said as he rubbed his arm.   
  
"No problem. You should get dressed, we're leaving in 1 hour for Kings Cross."   
  
"Yeah, I should get dressed." Harry looked down at his body, and laughed. "I think your Mum would have kittens if she said you standing in from of me in nothing but a towel."   
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go now." She gave him a quick kiss and slid out of the room. Harry sat on his bed and put his head in his hand. He just had to laugh. Every morning, the same thing, and Ron would never give Harry his pants. Oh, that sounded wrong. But alas, it is true.   
  
"This is my normal morning at The Burrow," Harry said to himself. "I can only imagine if I had my own flat. So much easier getting a pair of pants. Ugh."   
  


*****

  
  
After Harry got dressed, he double checked to see if he had everything. He nodded in approval. He took his wand. "_Wingardrium Leviosa_." With that, he walked downstairs with a trunk levitating behind him.   
  
"Good Morning, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley looked quite distressed. It was Ron and Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and Ginny would be the only one left at the Burrow next year.   
  
"Good Morning, Molly." Harry sat down as she put a bowl of cereal in front of Harry. He poured himself some orange juice and smiled at Ginny. "So, Gin, you are a _prefect_ this year. You little sneak."   
  
"I didn't want Fred or George on my case about it, that's all."   
  
"Hm. Okay then." He grinned wickedly at her, and returned to his cereal. Since Ginny went on her clothes stealing raid, and Harry told Molly, they have been at war. Nothing too serious, besides Harry's clothes missing all the time, and Ginny's clothes suddenly turning violent shades of the rainbow. They were doing it all in fun, and he supposed it was going to get interesting in Gryffindor Tower at night and in the morning.   
  
"Harry, I swear, if you tell them I'm a prefect, I'll tell them you're head boy!"   
  
"But there's a difference, I'm not Percy." He smiled at Ginny and laughed.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and then returned to her cereal and black coffee.   
  
"Gin, I don't know how you can drink that stuff."   
  
"It's easy, see?" She took a big gulp of it and smiled at Harry. "Unlike you and your mint tea."   
  
"Oh please, you drink it too."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Okay, everyone. Are we all ready?" Molly walked over to the kitchen table and smiled down at them.   
  
"Yes, Mummy."   
  
"Yeah, Mum."   
  
"Okay, Molly."   
  
They all went to the fireplace. Harry looked around The Burrow again. He realized that this was the last time he would embark on this trip.   
  
_

To Be Continued

_   
  
*****   
  
Thank You for all the reviews! I'm going to take time and answer some of your questions from Chapter 1-Chapter 4!   
  
**Esperanza**- Thank You!   
  
**Kitty**- Will Do!   
  
**Ghostcat**- I took your advice. Those stupid typo's. Oh, and it's borderline both. I'm glad I have a faithful reader. It's nice to feel loved. (Don't burst my happy bubble. ;)   
  
**PheonixWings**- Thank you very much for the advice.   
  
**Blondie55**- o.O Hm. I haven't really thought about how long it's going to be. 25 chapters or so, most likely. I'm planning on doing all of his seventh year, and then a sequel, a post-Hogwarts tale. Other than that, I'm only pre-planned up until February. I have a nice little plot going on with Harry and Ginny. ;)   
  
**JJ**- Thank you.   
  
**Liz**- I'm going to take that as a compliment. :P   
  
**Robin**- I may just have to do a cute little aside to the year before for you. I haven't really thought about it. It seems to be common knowledge to a lot of people that they "belong." I guess we're just going to have to see. :)   
  
**Kt**- The "There, love" thing was major Harry sarcasm. As for the gift thing...you'll see it's meaning later. I do plan, hehe.   
  
**KittyDopter**- Well, I am planning on writing a lot, but midterms are this week, which means hellish work. Oye.   
  
**Ann**- I'm glad you can relate to the story in some way. I try to make the characters real and personable--likable. I don't want it to be dry. :)   
  
**Lilia**- No offense taken. I know why you think so. But no, I have not. It actually came to me after a whole period of contemplation in the library. I had terrible writers block all day. lol. :)   
  
**HarryPotterFan**- Thank you very much for the compliment. My Inner-Harry says "Thank you," also. :) 


	6. Suprise, Suprise!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note**: HeHe I love my cliffies. You never want to leave, you just want more and more. LoL. Anyway, I have to say, this was one of my most favorite chapters to write, this and the next two that are already written. *giggles* Yes, they are on paper, but aren't typed. _Maybe_ tonight. Oh, and if anyone who would like to be my beta, please leave a review and/or e-mail me. I only want people who have written a Harry Potter fanfic. Sorry, but I want to be able to read your stuff first. ;) Later. -Kat   
  


*****

  
  
**Chapter 6**   
Suprise, Suprise!   
  
Author Weasley pulled up into The Burrow's driveway and had the ministry driver take everyones things. Harry entered the back of the car with Ginny and Ron. Once they got to Kings Cross, Mrs. Weasley pulled them into a rib crushing hug, muttered something about them not being babies anymore, and sent them on their ways. The three of them met up with Hermione and they, Ron as their guest, went into the Head Boy and Girl compartment. Ginny reluctantly went the other way into the prefects car. The train went on it's way.   
  
Sooner than usual, because they were in the front train, the trolly with the candy was there. Harry, as a tradition, bought everyone something, and sent the woman to the prefects cart with chocolate frogs and every flavor beans to Ginny. He felt guilty.   
  
*****   
  
As soon as Harry got the first years to Hagrid, he was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall. She looked totally besides herself, but she was smiling broadly.   
  
"Mr. Potter!" She was running towards him, or trying to in the massive crowd. She was waving her hand over her head like she was trying to get his autograph. He laughed at the thought.   
  
"Yes, professor?"   
  
"There was an urgent message from Dumbledore for you to meet with him right away. You must portkey to him in his office now. There you go." She handed him a small rock and he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel. The world disappeared from in front of him, and he found himself moments later on Dumbledore's floor.   
  
"Nice of you to drop by, Harry." He laughed and straightened himself out.   
  
"You called for me? Urgent? Is Sirius fine?"   
  
"Yes, yes, and yes." He beckoned Harry to sit down.   
  
Harry looked quizically at Dumbledore. "I would have thought you'd have guessed by now. I must mark my mistake on the callendar." He chuckled and his eyes twinkled at Harry. "Sirius is more than just fine, in fact, I haven't seen him look this good in ages. He's quite happy, you know, being free and all."   
  
Harry jumped up and down for a good few minutes. He was laughing and crying at the same time. He was beside himself. He would have never guessed in a million years. "I love the element of suprise and suspense. It brought me much joy."   
  
"Merlin's beard, Professor! I can't believe it!"   
  
"That you brought me joy?" His eyes were twinkling more than ever.   
  
"Good one, sir."   
  
"I thought so, myself. So, Harry. Sirius is free. He wants to to meet with him tonight, in his office. He wants to make plans. Big plans." He smiled, knowing he had a secret, and Harry wouldn't know until tonight. "Here." He handed Harry a letter.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
Well, since I'm very sure Dumbledore has taken it apon himself to tell you, I will only say one word: "Suprise!" Meet me tonight in my office. We have a lot to discuss. Well, I'll see you tonight at the feast.   
  
Sirius   
  
PS. I know something you don't know, ha ha ha!_   
  
"He is such a child. Rubbing stuff in my face like you did. Oh--" Harry realized what he said before he heard Dumbledore chuckle behind his hand. "Uh, Professor? Sirius said he's going to be _here_ tonight?" Harry was confused. "He also said to meet him in _his_ office?"   
  
"Oh dear, I plum forgot. There is another suprise awaiting you tonight. Harry, listen, we must go, the sorting his going to start in 10 minutes. We both must be there, I know, plentry to talk about."   
  
"Oye. I don't know how many more suprises I can take." Harry's head was spinning. When they reached the great hall, Harry realized that there was an extra chair set at the teachers table. He noticed there to be an extra defense agaist the dark arts chair. That and Snape looked quite smug. 'Oh my he is,' Harry thought to himself.   
  
"Hey mate, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron looked a little worried.   
  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Harry couldn't contain it any longer. "Oh to hell with it!" Hermione shot Harry a look that was between scolding and quizical. "HE'S FREE!" The whole table stopped and looked at Harry. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him. Ron did a wonderful impression of a goldfish, and Hermione was jumping up and down screaming. She sat down and composed herself, blushing like mad. "Wow, Harry, wow." That was all they could say.   
  
"That's not all!"   
  
"What?!" Ginny stopped hugging him and looked at him.   
  
"He's here tonight. I think he's our new Defense teacher, along with Lupin!"   
  
"Woah." They all sat there, waiting impatiently, hoping...Harry was the first to speak.   
  
"Snape looks pissed." Hermione shot him a look that could kill, clearly saying "You're head boy, keep your mouth clean."   
  
"I know, 'Mione. Ther's just no other way to describe his face right now." He heard the Great Hall doors open. "Finally."   
  
"Oh my, Harry, look who just went to the head table!" Ginny was pulling on his cloak, vigorously. He turned and saw him.   
  
"I knew it."   
  


*****

  
  
**Authors Note**: HaHa I'm evil. Want more? Beg and plead...then maybe. Oh, and sorry about the chapter being so short, really, I am.   
  
Time for thank you's!   
  
**Esperanza**- Thank you for the lovely review, and I'm glad you feel that way about my preceptive on Gin. Harry is not the perfect boyfriend all the time. ;) He will have flaws. As for Minnesota, I know the feeling, my best friend lived there all her life and couldn't find a decent guy. LoL. But that's the same thing all over. :)   
  
**Blondie55**- Loyal fans rock, man. At least I know you're all liking my stuff. lol. That's a total ego booster.   
  
**dementorchic**- Glad you couldn't wait. Here you are!   
  
**MeH**- Thanks for the compliment. I like them. :)   
  
**Punkin**- I'm glad you can relate to the story. :) Thanks for the review.   
  
**Snowy Days**- I'll try ;)   
  
**Lilia**- There was no reason to be offended. You were only questioning me ( question myself too, being that I'm a total prat. :). It's a free world, dear. Your reviews are lovely, keep them coming. I'm glad you like my Harry. :) 


	7. More Suprises

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note**: Well, here it is. The answer to my cliffy. You ranted and raved and threatened to shoot me (naw, you all love me too much.) Anyways, there is an opening for Beta in my life. If you would like to be one, I need to have a sample of your writing and blah blah blah. Have fun, kiddies. -Kat   
  


*****

  
  
**Chapter 7**   
More Surpises!   
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius walked into the great hall. His eyes were full of mischieveous light as he made his way to Harry. He wispered to him, and smiled at the look on his face.   
  
"Just thought I'd make a grand entrance. See you tonight if Snape doesn't kill me." He continued to walk timidly down the center isle. He was being watched by every pair of eyes in the room. The silence was unnerving. When he reached the head table, he sat down next o Professor Lupin. Dumbledore stood and the murmers around them ceased.   
  
"Welcome, to another year here at Hogwarts. Before we enjoy the lovely food that has been prepared for us, I have a few start of term announcements. ("Yeah, better explain this one," a 5th hear wispered. Ginny and Harry sent her identical death glares.) The Forbidden Forest was named that for a good reason. Around Christmas time, we will be holding a Yule Ball." There were many groans from the boys in the rooms, stressing the need to not dress up again. Harry flashed back to the Triwizard Tournament, and shook off the thoughts.   
  
"We will also have two Defense Against the Dark Arts professors this year. Reamus Lupin, who many of you remember, and as you can see, Sirius Black--now--before you go questioning my judgement, if you do not read the Daily Prophet, I would suggest you do so. I am not saying, however, that all that is said is true, but it does have truth in it. Sirius is by far guilty of any crime, and has been pardoned. He is free for good reasons, and will most likely explain in class. He will be filling in mostly when Professor Lupin cannot do so, and they will also address that in class.   
  
"Mr. Filch insists that I address the concern for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. All of the Wheeze's, and any other joke material, is strictly banned by Mr. Filch. He doesn't want to catch you with them." He heard the moaning of many people, and added, "If you are caught, you will be sent directly to me." His eyes twinkled. "And without further wait, let the feasts begin!" The feast was as magnificent as ever, and earned the exclamations of suprise from many of the first years.   
  
Later that evening, after Harry clarrified that there was no possible way he could eat anymore. Dumbledore was sending everyone to their dormitories, so he told Hermione to take care of the First Years tonight. Ginny walked over and gave him a quick kiss, and then he went off to visit Sirius. He walked to the Defense corridor with a fastened pace, and the knocked on a door.   
  
"It's open Harry, and you don't have to knock."   
  
"Oye, Sirius, why didn't you tell me?" He looked over to him and saw a rubber chicken in Sirius' hand, he doubled over laughing, "Uh, why do you have a _rubber chicken_?"   
  
"Courtesy Gred and Forge," the misterious twinkle in his eyes were as bright as ever. "I was stupid enough to open a welcome present from them...100 rubber chickens exploded out of the box. Brilliant," he held the chicken by the neck and looked at it, shaking his head. He tossed it to the side.   
  
"So, how does it feel to be a free man?"   
  
"Weird. Albus--oh, that's weird, too--has had to remind me that I don't need to be a dog quite a few times already. And you, Mr. Potter, how does it feel to have a real home?" He smiled at Harry.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"You heard me. I have filed to be your legal guardian, being that you need one until you're 18."   
  
"Wow. It feels great. Does Mrs. Weasley know?"   
  
"Of course, she's going to send your bed and stuff to our house this weekend."   
  
"House? What?"   
  
"Hogsmead had a lovely little cottage right off the grounds of the school. I loved it since I saw it. Lovely 3 bedroom place."   
  
"3?"   
  
"Reamus is moving in with us."   
  
"Oh, cool!"   
  
"Thought you'd like that. You can see it Halloween Hogsmead visit."   
  
"No, can't, sorry. Anyway, how do you like the concept of teaching me?" Harry tried, keyword tried, to change the subject.   
  
"No, why can't you?"   
  
"Plans, that's all."   
  
"Explain."   
  
"Merlin, you're nosy. No, I won't." Harry was not spilling his plan. Only Dumbledore know.   
  
"Come on, Harry, I won't tell." His eyes were twinkling brightly. "Does this have to do with a certain redhead?"   
  
"Sorry, Crookshands isn't my type." Harry decided two could play at this game. "You are your fathers son. Impossible to get the truth out of him until you put a full body bind on him." As he said it, he did it. "HaHa!"   
  
'Ugh' was inderstandable through his closed mouth. "'Ine," he heard.   
  
Sirius let him out of the bind. "Okay, spit it out."   
  
"Evil, I tell you. Azkaban has made you terribly vengent."   
  
"No, I was always like that."   
  
"Lovely, well, if you must know, and you must, because you acted like you would die otherwise, I am taking Ginny out. She doesn't know it, so keep your mouth shut," he added. Sirius nodded seriously at his request, "It's our year anniversary, and no one knows besides us, Dumbledore, and now you."   
  
"Blimey, Harry, a year?" Sirius was shocked.   
  
"Yes, damnit, and I'm proud of it, too!"   
  


*****

  
  
After talking to Sirius for what seemed to be hours, Harry made his way back to the common room. Once there, he saw Hermione sitting in a chair reading a book.   
  
"Hey, 'Mione." Harry need someone to talk to, and she was the only one up at this hour. "Sirius is so happy. Ginny and Ron in bed?"   
  
"Yes, they were both tired. Oh, harry, you HAVE to see out rooms!" She grabbed his arm. "We have out own common room and bedrooms! We can have up to 3 guests, from our own house, and teachers like Reamus and Sirius. It's amazing. We can even have service to our room." Hermione had long forgotten about S.P.E.W. Harry saw a picture of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair, holding a rose. "Password?"   
  
"The password is 'Moonlight'," Hermione stated.   
  
The portrait nodded her head and swung open. It revealed a beautiful circular room. It had a small library and two wonderful armchairs, a couch, and something Harry's Aunt Petunia used to call a loveseat. Harry walked over to the library section, which was over by the windows. There were two more arm chairs and end tables there. There was a large desk that had quills and parchment on it, most likely for head boy/girl work.   
  
A spiral stair case much like Dumbledore's was at the far side of the room. It led up to a large circular loft, where there were 3 seperate oak doors. The first door was left blank, the door in the middle head HG and the door to the left head HP. As he opened his door, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.   
  
Countless candles lit the whole room. There was a beatiful fire lit acrost from his overly large four post bed. The whole room was adorned with mahogony wood. It was silhouetted by lovely parchment coloured walls. He had a large wardrobe over by a huge desk by Hedwig's cage and stand. Harry even had a lovely view of the lake. He looked around and saw that he had two night stands, one adorned with different sized pillars, and the other with a few books and small gas lamp. On his desk there was an eagle quill, ink in a lovely red bottle, and parchment.   
  
"Oh, Harry, your room is gorgeous." She surveyed the walls and bed, which was a beatiful light gold colour, with red markings over it. Hermione grabbed his arm and brought him to her room.   
  
"Well, 'Mione, I have never been dragged to a girls room before," Harry said, with a mischieveous glint in his eyes.   
  
Hermiones room was as equally beautiful, but elegant. Candles levitated around her room, and she had an enchanted sky. Her room was adorned with oak furnishings, and book cases. Her room was placed much like Harry's, except her room was a midnight blue. She had a moon and star border around her room. This was much different from Harry's mahogany and gold colours.   
  
They silently aggreed to check out the bathroom. It reminded Harry much of the Prefects bathroom, except for this bathroom was much more elegant with black tiling and silver fixtures. Harry smiled at Hermione and walked her to her bedroom. They said goodnight, and Harry parted down to their common room to sit by the fire.   
  


*****

  
  
Harry awoke with a start. The common room was dark except for a few glowing embers in the fire grate. He looked up at the grandfather clock, which had awoken him. It read 2:00 AM.   
  
Harry sat up and looked around the room. He had slept straight through with no dreams. He got up and dragged himself ut the stairs and into his room. He undressed, and slid into bed.   
  


*****

  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, there you go. The next chapter is going to be funny, too...I think. ;) And remember, I need a well rounded beta to kick me in the butt when I suck, and to guide me (*sometimes*). I am taking applications, people! (They're just rolling in, *cough*not*cough*, I feel so damn loved.)   
  
Time for those thank you's. I don't think there is a lot tonight, though. :(   
  
**Esperanza**- I'm glad it made you laugh. I write this story on my free periods in school, so I was sitting in the library when I wrote that. I got so many funny looks when I laughed at what I had written, but I tend to get funny looks all the time anyway, so it doesn't matter much. ;)   
  
**blondie55**- I'm glad you can't wait for more. It seems like you all love this story, and I'm glad, because I'm going to be doing a lot with it this week since I'm on spring break. :) 


	8. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note**: I think this chapter turned out quite alright. I like it, there is a little Harry that we probably don't expect, and the next chapter is equally as good. There is going to be a lot happening in the next few chapters, so sit tight. RR -Kat 

*****

**Chapter 8**   
Out in the open   
  
Harry awoke with a heavy weight on his chest. He groaned and slid Crookshands off of him. He had forgotten to close the door all the way when he went to bed. The cat trotted away as though thoroughly offended. Harry got up and put his dressing gown on. He decided to sit in the common room to wait for Hermione to rise. He looked at the clock and realized it was only 6am.   
  
Once Harry got down the the common room, he plopped down onto the squishy sofa. Seeing the there was a book on the table, he reached for it. He was intrigued by the title "You Don't Know Me", so he started reading it. He sat there, getting completely absorbed by the book. He hadn't realized how in depth he had gotten until Hermione sat down beside him.   
  
"Good book, huh?" She smiled knowingly at him. "I thought you would like it."   
  
"Yeah, kinda reminds me of myself in a way."   
  
"Ah, yes, struggling to be accepted for being you. Not knowing who the real you is the whole time. I see."   
  
"you never miss a thing, 'Mione."   
  
"Yes, well, I think we should both get ready for our first day of classes, it's 6:45."   
  
"I think I'll take a shower first." Harry got up, put the book down, and walked into the bathroom. As soon as he got under into the shower he had realized what he had done.   
  
"Damnit! Not today..." He looked up, "I'm living with Hermione, too!"   
  
After he was done, he did a sort of Mission Impossible move, which was from a sort of Muggle movie Dudley loved, and peaked out of the bathroom.   
  
"'Mione?" He sighed a breath of relief and ran straight down the hallway to hid room. As soon as he turned to shut the door, Harry saw Sirius sitting there, laughing into his tea cup with a hysterical Ron next to him, Ginny had her hands over her face, shaking her head in disbelief. Harry shouted down to Ginny. "Gin, never fails, does it?"   
  
"Not once, Harry, not once." She was trying to compose herself, but by the look on her face, it was a tough feat. Sirius sat there, giggling like a giddy school girl and Ron was laughing so hard he was crying. The sight was above humiliating.   
  
"Hey Harry, thanks for the show, I enjoyed it!" Sirius bellowed.   
  
"Sod it, Sirius, You can now consider yourself on my hit list," Harry said, clutching his towel for dear life.   
  
"Who else, Harry?"   
  
"Ron.."   
  
"Well isn't that a little blatantly obvious, hasn't he been on that list since he first opened his mouth?" Ginny asked. Ron elbowed her playfully in the ribs, wiping tears from his eyes. "Ow, you bugger!"   
  
"Hey Harry, you look a little cold!" Sirius was enjoying every second of Harry's misery. "Your father did the same thing you know, but Lily wasn't so...understanding...as Ginny."   
  
"Shut it, Sirius." With that, he slammed the door shut and kicked it...hard.   
  
"The door says 'ow!' Harry!" Sirius was trying to speak between laughs.   
  
"Lovely, just lovely," he groaned. Harry stumbled upon the bed and gingerly rubbed his toe. "This couldn't be a more smashing way of bringing in the school year." He shook his head in disbelief and walked over to his wardrobe. After Harry got dressed, he grabbed his things and made his way downstairs.   
  
"Oh, a nice dressed Harry, how lovely," Sirius sang.   
  
"How much do I have to pay you to shut it, or do I have to put a cork in your mouth?"   
  
"Ouch, harsh." Sirius faked a fatal Heart Attack and "died" on Ginny, sending her into fits of hysterical laughter.   
  


*****

  
  
After Sirius' near fatal "heart attack" on Ginny, they all made their way down to the great hall. They received their class sheet and Harry smiled.   
  
"Wicked, Double Defense!" Harry smiled at Ron. "Charms first, then Potions--" He made a face,"--Divination, then Defense." He grinned again. "Herbology is our only afternoon class. Then tomorrow, in place of Charms is History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures replaced Divination. Wicked, we have double Defense or double Care of Magical Creatures. This is the best schedule all these years. And look at this, Potions is the only class with Slytherin this year!"   
  
"Oh, wow, mated. This is the best." Ron was beaming, but Nevelle's face was even more priceless.   
  
"N--no--no double Snape!" He was so happy.   
  
"Oh, bad thought," Harry groaned, "Snape is going to make the time we are with him a living hell." He banged his head on the table, making the plates rattle.   
  
"Oh no," they all said this in unison. "Great," Harry moaned.   
  
Sirius walked over to Harry before he left class and engaged in a civilized conversation until the great hall was considerally emptied. Then he asked Harry for a favor. At this time, he started begging.   
  
"Hey buddy, ol' pal, mate, dear Godson."   
  
"Get on with it, what do you want?" Harry was shaking his head.   
  
"Help."   
  
"D'uh," Harry said, "we all know you need that."   
  
"I'm going to disregard that comment. Anyway, I'd like to have a duel with you in Defense to show them how out of practiced I am and what one looks like." He had an almost pleading look in his face.   
  
Harry laughed at Sirius, "I guess, when?"   
  
"First block..." Sirius paused for a second, as if having a personal battle, "Second, and maybe third..."   
  
"All day? We'll be burnt out, Sirius!"   
  
"Well, I hoped that by the end of the day I will be at least a little better..."   
  
"Good one."   
  
"Uh, Harry, would you tell them what the Cruciatus Curse feels like?"   
  
"Okay, and Imperius?"   
  
"You...you know how that feels?"   
  
"Yes, Sirius, the fake Moody put it on me, and I learned to block it. Then Voldemort put it on me. Quite a shock for him..." Harry half laughed. He tried not to think about that night in his Fourth Year...ever.   
  
"Oh...well, in that case...Listen, Harry, I don't want you to do this if it's going to be too hard for you."   
  
"There comes a time when you have to put the past being you, and move on. You can't forget it, but you can't dwell on it either. Sirius, Listen to what I have to say very carefully. I had a very bad fifth and sixth year. Very bad." He raised the sleeve of his robe to reveal his arm. Scars ran acrost it, all over. "Just understand what happened happened. We can't change what I did, so don't try to. You know what happened and that's all that matters now." He saw the look on Sirius' pale face and continued, "I can honestly say that I'm fine now."   
  
"Oh my wand, Harry, I never knew," he was visibly shaking, "I never knew."   
  
"No one did, Sirius, I wouldn't have told you either way, so don't say it. I didn't want help. I needed to get through it by myself, in my own way."   
  
"Wow..." They sat there for a few seconds. "Uh, Harry, we must get to class." Sirius obviously didn't want to, but he sighed and walked out of the great hall. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, whos faces were quite identical, funny even, if it had been under different circumstances. They were again doing their infamous impression of a gold fish.   
  
"Guys? Well, I'll be with Sirius, okay?" Harry had no sooner said the words when Hermione lunged herself on him.   
  
"Oh, Harry. I never would have guessed!" She was crying into his shoulder.   
  
"'Mione, listen, no one would have known. No one." He let go of her and walked out of the hall--shocked. 


	9. Dueling In Defense

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Authors Note**: I live. I'm really sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but I have been really busy and stuff. I have up to chapter 13 written but I still need to type it. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I would like to thank you for the review. See you at the bottom. -Kat   
  


*****

  
  
**Chapter 9**   
Dueling In Defense   
  
Once Harry had gotten to the defense classes, he had to lean against the wall to regroup himself. The class started to enter to room. Fourth years. He groaned.   
  
"Hello, professor." He looked at Sirius with that mischeivious glint in his eyes. "Well, that's odd."   
  
"Hearing it from you is even more brain busting." He looped for Professor Lupin, "Partner, our guest has arrived." Lupin entered the classroom with a great smile on his face.   
  
"Hello, Harry. Decided to face idiot child today? Wait until he starts making things explode." Sirius cackled and went back to his lesson plan.   
  


*****

  
  
Once the class had started, Harry took a seat on the end of Sirius' desk. He felt eyes on him, and decided he didn't care. Sirius began to speak and the calss imediatly ceased talking.   
  
"Welcome, class. As you undoubtly know, I am Sirius Black. Well, I want you all to know that I am merely a harmless pupply dog," Lupin chuckled. "I heard that, Professor...   
  
"Can anyone tell me what I was convicted for?" A shy girl raised her hand and explained it as best as she could. "And they say to laughed," she finshed with.   
  
"Thank you." The class was visibly scared so Sirius decided to turn to Harry, 'Great,' he thought. "Harry, here, is a good friend of mine, aren't you, Harry?" He nodded, "Am I safe or what? I'm not a murderer, am I?"   
  
"Good one, you couldn't kill a fly. You make a mouse look leathal." Harry had this glint in his eyes that made Professor Lipin chuckle even harder than before. Sirius shot Mooney a look that could kill and turned back to Harry.   
  
"Thank you for that lovely assesment."   
  
"Well, you are harmless," said Harry in a mock voice, which caused Sirius to dangerously narrow his eyes. "Thank you, Harry," he turned to the class who looked as if they had just relaxed a whole lot. They were even going as far as to laugh a little. Sirius let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Now, to real class. This year, at the request of Professor Dumbledore, you will be learning about all the different curses that can be placed against you. Today we are going to talk about the 3 unforgivables. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Several students raised their hands. They answered questions about each curse and Harry couldn't help dred what was coming.   
  
"The Avada Kedavra curse, also known, as Miss. Shaw told us, as the killing curse. Only one person has ever encountered this curse and survived.." He looked at Harry and turned back to the class. "The Cruciatus curse. I have personally never experienced it, which brings us to why Harry was here. Well, he can explain perfectly well how it feels. Harry?"   
  
Harry stoop up and walked towards the class. He surveyed them for a few seconds and went on with what he had to say. "Yes, I have. You feel like a thousand hot knives and needles are being pushed into your skin. The pain is unbearable and you wish you would die...I know this because I have felt it 8 times." Sirius gave Harry the 'I never knew' look but didn't want to pursue then.   
  
"Okay, now, the last unforgivable that we have discussed is the Imperius Curse, the ability to control anothers actions. Harry is going to explain to you to sensations."   
  
"You feel like everything will be fine if you just listen to the voice you commanding youl. You need to fight it. I was told 'constant vigilance' is the key. It is. You can beat it, but it intales a lot of will power and self control to do so."   
  
"Thank you, Harry." He looked around the class. Every student was wide-eyed.   
  
"I would like you to do a foot long essay on the three unforgivables. Now, this brings us to our first day back treat, Harry has agreed to duel me. I promise, you will have him back in once peace; however, if you would be so kind to stress worry for your Defense teacher. Harry, if you would?"   
  
"Certainly." Before they dueled Harry asked Sirius a question, "I'm not that intimidating, am I?"   
  
"If you're anything like your father or mother you will show no mercy. That's scary in itself. Secondly, you've dueled You-Know-Who before, that's even more scary."   
  


*****

  
  
After the duel was over, from which Harry barely one, because Sirius forfieted, he realized how much he loved teaching. Sirius finally stopped sneezing from the pepper charm, which had the class (and Remus) rolling with laughter. During which Harry couldn't help himself and yelled, "Snuffles? More like Sniffles!" That earned Harry a good curse of Jelly Legs. Remus thought it would be a good idea if he tought the classes tomorrow, because at the rate they were going, he would have to.   
  
When the last Defense class finally left, Sirius was twitching all over.   
  
"Serves you right. Trying to body bind me."   
  
"You desrved it! You gave me warts and then gave me jelly legs so I couldn't run after you!"   
  
"Uh, Sirius," Remus intervined, "I recall James doing the same thing to you, but it wasn't because he had cursed you. If I recall correct, it was because he started dating a certain Lily Evans."   
  
"Remus, you're not helping me," Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Wouldn't dream of helping you. You know, you are evil!" Remus was laughing at the expression on Harry's and Sirius' face. Harry joined in. Sirius immediatly transformed into a dog and rolled over on his back, wimpering. "Oh really, Padfoot! That only worked on Lily!" Remus laughed again.   
  
Sirius tranformed back into himself. "Bit me, Mooney."   
  
"Sirius, you don't tell a werewolf to bite you," Harry added.   
  
"Point taken," his eyes twinkled, "One point to Gryffindor for being a captain obvious." They all laughed.   
  
Remus decided to change the subject. "Okay, Harry. Are you going to end up teaching because by the look of it, that's the case," asked Remus.   
  
"Well, I don't know. I loved it, obviously. I just never took time to picture myself in front of the class teaching. I guess it was always assumed that I would play Quidditch, you know?" He raised his eyebrow. "I just guess I never considered the fact that I won't play it for the rest of my life, or that I would live to play it."   
  
"You're totally right, Harry. I just think that now is the time to think about it."   
  
Sirius finally opened his mouth. "Harry, do you know what I did before I went to Azkaban?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "I was the youngest defense teach at Hogwarts--only because McGonagall won't die--not that I want her to." He smiled at Harry, the look on his face was priceless. The bell rang, and Harry took at seat.   
  
The class went smoothly, with the random outbursts from Slytherins, which rounded out 50-50 with Gryffindor. 50 points to Gryffindor, 50 points front Slytherin.   
  
"This year is going to be mainly about protecting yourself, and preparing yourself for anything." Sirius shot a look at Harry, and cursed him with Jelly legs. "Complete need to be prepared. Harry wouldn't have moved in time if he didn't prepare himself for this; however, Seamus, who wasn't paying attention, cannot stand correctly." The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom.   
  
TBC 

*****

  
  
**Authors Note**- Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. Again, sorry for the delay! -Kat   
  
**Punkin**- Thank you for the help. I usually don't have a lot of spelling/grammatical errors, but thank you.   
  
**Esperanza**- Where'd ya go? I haven't seen you since chapter 7! :(   
  
**g-i-n-n-y**-I'm sorry for the wait :( The 5th and 6th years will be brought out in the next few chapters. I then might do some prequals. I do have an aside from this story called _Anywhere But Here_ but it's not typed up.   
  
**sew2100**-Thanks.   
  
**dementorchic**-Thanks. I really didn't want to make it a boring chapter...I thought it could do with some oomph. :) The 5th and 6th year will be coming out of the closet *cough* throughout the story more. Sit tight. :) I promise, I won't leave anything unsaid. ;)   
  
**re**-I've got tons of chapters, there's just not enough time in the day to type them. Hmph.   
  
**Lilia**-Yes, he is. I never thought I would get such a reaction like yours, though. No, I'm not in psych, but I plan on it. I've just seen people go through it, and it's not a fun experience. I love the towel part, too. I don't want you to die though...no...that would not be a good thing. :) Keep reviewing!   
  
**Noelle**-I'm glad you like the story. :) 


	10. Hold Me

**Chapter 10**   
Hold Me 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Authors Note**: I live. I am really really really sorry that I haven't gotten this chapter up sooner. One thing after another made it nearly impossible for me to type _anything_. My uncle was really sick and passed away. I had to go up to New York for the Funeral. When I came back I was extremely behind on a research paper I had to do, and still haven't started it. I really haven't written that much more on this, either. I'm still in the midst of writing Chapter 14, (giggles) I know some stuff you don't know. Also, there are some errors in early chapters. Voldemort is indeed gone, and Bill is dead. I'm so sorry I had to do it. :( It goes with the story, I know I know, I'm prepared to get hate notes. ): 

*****

Harry made his way up into the Head Common Room. When he passed through the portrait hole he saw Ginny and smiled. Her face had lit up when he she saw him. He loved when she smiled like _that_. She was the most beautiful sight to Harry, and he wished that every morning he could awake to that face. "Hey, Gin." He threw his bad into an empty chair and sat down by her. He was so glad to finally be able to sit down without Sirius springing a surprise attack on him. 

"Ugh, my ears are still twitching." He heard her giggle. "I suppose you think it's funny, eh?" He reached over and tickled her. This was the time of day he loved most; unwinding with Ginny...or winding up...She squirmed and screamed at his pursuit. He laughed at her predicament. She was hunched over, panting for breath. Her face was priceless; she was putty in his hands. He smiled mischievously and tickled her more. He was not merciful when it came to tickling. 

"Okay--Harry--stop--already! I--SURRENDER!" She panted this out before falling into hysterical giggles. 

"Oh, fine," he made a pouty puppy face which rewarded him a wave of kisses. Her kisses were warm and full of love. He always melted at the touch of her lips. In his opinion, they didn't have enough time in the day for kissing. So, he made a mental note to do this more often. 

"Big baby," she curled up into him. They sat there for a while, staring into the fire. This was another thing Harry and Ginny did well--relax. This was it. He was totally beat from the lesson with Sirius, and he realized he had used every las bit of energy in his pursuit in tickling Ginny. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. 

A little while later, Ginny turned her head from the warm, crackling fire. She didn't realize how late it had gotten and she was actually very hungry. "I think we should go eat--" She looked up and saw him fast asleep. 'Okay,' she thought to herself as she slowly sat up, 'I can work with this.' She summoned a house elf and asked for her to bring up some food for two. Ginny loved the House Elves. They were all very kind and generous. House Elves, though, had a way of making you feel guilty with out doing anything to feel guilty about. She mentally shrugged the thought off. Not long afterwards, two dished appeared. 

"Harry, wake up, dinner time." She nudged him a little in the sides. 

"What? Was it a nightmare? Did I scream again, 'Mione?" He shook his head and then realized it was not Hermione standing there, but Ginny. "Sorry, Gin. I'm really tired." Ginny searched Harry for a moment. 

"Harry, have you been sleeping alright?" She was concerned for Harry's well being. 

He could not lie to Ginny Weasley. It was impossible. He had found this out at The Burrow when he had put a nipping charm on her blankets. "Actually no, I've been having random nightmares," he held his hand up to stop the flow of comments about to come out of Ginny's mouth, "Gin, I'm used to it, there's nothing you can do." 

"Why not? You shouldn't have to deal with that! Can't you take some dreamless sleep potion?" 

"Yes and no. It's highly addictive." Harry sighed. He hated the thought of not being able to sleep peacefully, but really, there was nothing they could do about it and he was willing to accept that. 

"Oh..." She pushed his plate towards him, "well, eat." Really, Ginny was being eaten up inside. It had not occurred to her how many times Harry had these terrible nightmare...nightmares that plagued both their dreams. 

"Thanks, Gin." He took a piece of his turkey sandwich. He grimaced as he took a bite of the sandwich; he put it down. "I'm actually not that hungry." Truth be told, he was hungry. Very hungry, and the sandwich was very good, but he couldn't eat. His stomach was in knots from from the duels he did with Sirius. But really...who said that was it at all? 

"Harry, are you sure you're feeling alright?" She was hanging on his every word, clearly worried. 

"I'll be fine, Gin," He was getting really testy. Ginny knew this voice. This was guarded territory. Some things Harry wasn't ready to divulge. Not even to Ginny. 

"I hope so." 

*****

Late that night, Ginny awoke with a start. All she could hear ringing through the silence was Harry's desperate screams. She sat up with and quickly pulled the drapery apart. Everyone else was sitting up looking completely confused, and that was expected. Ginny grabbed her dressing gown and haphazardly draped it around her bare shoulders. She bolted for the head dormitory. 

Ginny collided with Ron as she ran up the staircase. "Moonlight!" She yelled as they both ran up into the Common Room. They ran into Harry's room to find him buried in Hermione's arms. Odd as the sight may be, Ron didn't say anything, surprisingly calm and collective. Harry's body was racking with silent sobs. Hermione was crying along with Harry. Ron was even getting a little emotional, and to say the least, that was saying something. 

Ginny looked at Ron and motioned for him to leave. He understood that this was something Ginny and Hermione needed to do. He left without a word. She slowly walked over to his bed and sat down behind him. She put her hand on his back and began to rub in circles. He relaxed a little under her soothing touch. Not knowing was to do, he sighed and looked up at Ginny. She pulled him into a warm embrace. She heard him mumble "I can't lose you, I can't lose you." That became his mantra as she rocked him back and forth. After what seemed to be an eternity, he relaxed considerably and fell into a finally dreamless sleep in Ginny's arms. Hermione wiped a few tears away from her eyes and sniffed back the the next flood. 

"Gods, Ginny, he was so upset. I don't know what the dream was about, but he kept saying he didn't want to lose you. I don't know what happened, Gin, but I do know that if anything ever happened to you, he'd die." Ginny just say there, mouth agape. She knew his dreams were terrible, but she always thought that they were about the war...and the others. Never about her. 

Hermione nodded to Ginny as she got up and left. "You really should stay here tonight, he looks so calm, and he needs this rest. I won't say anything to anyone, although they all know. I'm sure Dumbledore will be here in the morning, and I'm sure there will be a lot of questions. You better get some sleep, Gin. Night." 

"Goodnight, 'Mione." Once Hermione left, Ginny pulled the covers over her and Harry before falling asleep. She knew this was going to be a long night if he woke up again. Fortunately, he didn't. He stayed sound asleep the rest of the night, not stirring once. 

*****

Ginny awoke to find herself in unfamiliar territory. She opened one of her eyes and saw that she was cuddled into the side of no other than Harry Potter. She smiled to herself and looked around. It was later in the morning and she sunk back into the bed. Suddenly, panic arose in her--school! She stopped herself from jumping out of the bed and collected her thoughts. She silently smacked her head, berating herself for not remember what day it was. Saturday. She sighed inwardly. Ginny looked around and stopped suddenly. Dumbledore? _Oh no_. Dumbledore was in the Common Room. 

Ginny listened intently, hoping the old wizard was calm--and then she heard it. Sirius Black's worried voice. She glanced over to Harry and found him sleeping on, undisturbed by the loud conversation being held. 

"--Sirius, it's obviously the best they have both slept in ages. We cannot give him dreamless sleep potion; this seems like a purely innocent way of solving this problem. I trust both of them to make right decisions. We cannot keep him waking the entire tower. It's detrimental to the entire house." 

"I know, Albus, but they're so young! To have them sleep in the same bed--isn't that an open invitation to trouble?" 

"Destiny, Sirius, destiny." Dumbledore seems to be very calm and collected. 

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't possibly be true? She had a proposition to wake up every morning with Harry and get a whole nights rest? She would take the offer hands down. 

Ginny slid out from under Harry's arm and put on her dressing gown. She made an attempt to tame her hair but to no avail, it stayed messy. She hastily tied it up with a stray rubber band, grimacing as it pulled at a few of her hairs. "I hate using rubber bands! They always get caught!" She groaned to herself as she walked over to the door. She slowly and silently opened it, peeking out to see what awaited her. 

She walked out onto the loft and descended down the spiral staircase. "Good morning. I'm not going to hide the fact that I was sleeping in Harry's bed; I know that's why you're here," she smiled apologetically to Dumbledore and most importantly, to Sirius. "We don't plan this. It isn't some nightly escape or anything. Really, we just want to be normal...but we both hold something no other seems to hold, and it seems to work for both of us." She poured herself some Mint Tea and curled up into a cozy arm chair. 

"Miss Weasley, I know last few months have been difficult for everyone, but especially you and Harry. No one has a problem with these arrangements. We will make due with this. I will have you belongings sent to your new room. Charms will be placed so this isn't a noticeable affair. Your head of house, myself, Sirius, Harry, Ms. Granger, and whomever you wish to tell will know. No other teachers will know, either." His eyes twinkled as he saw Harry surface from his bedroom. 

"Oh no," They heard him mumble, "I see," he groaned, "I have some explaining to do..." 

"Morning, Sunshine!" Sirius laughed. 

"Huh?" He decided from the beginning that we wasn't going to make any attempt to hide his confusion. It was a fruitless effort. 

"Well aren't you a little slow on the uptake. Say 'hello' to your new room mate. Being that you shared a bed with her last night, and will be from now on--I hope you are already well associated." Sirius was obviously enjoying this. Dumbledore was shaking his head. 

"You're kidding!" 

"No, they're not, dear." Ginny peered at him from behind the chair. "Surprise!" 

"What an eventful two weeks." Harry walked over to the empty arm chair and plopped down. "Who's breaking the news to Molly?" 

"I will save you the pain, is that alright?" Dumbledore smiled as all three people sitting in front of him nodded feverently. 

*****

**Authors Note**: This had to be one of my favorite chapters. It was great to right. Props to me! I want to thank Moose (my bestest RL friend...) for the advice on helping my story. Ah Ha, I knew I forgot something. I'M SORRY FOR THE LAAAATTTTEEE POST! *begs and grovels* Please, please please please, DON'T KILL ME! 

**Lilia**- Ah, the Professor Sirius issue. I feel that Harry can call him anything *cough* outside of class. :) Sorry for the wait, dear. 

**Dementorchic**- As always! *Bows* 

**Esperanza**- You come back and I leave--how terribly wrong! :) 

**Sew2100**- Thank you for all the review and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! 

**Blue Eyes**- Thank you for the comment. 

**Punkin**- In a way you're right. He really isn't punishing himself, it's more of a "If I cut, then all of the bad will leave me" type thing. In a way you make up your own idea of why Harry's doing it. You never know for sure. :) A person can only be truly over something only if they can accept it without question first, and that's something Harry has learned. Yeah, in the book it had been four already? I think. I'll have to check. :) 


	11. I Give Myself To You

**Chapter 11**  
I Give Myself To You 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Authors Note:** Okay. So I wasn't ever going to update again. Why? Because I was on HP strike with this story. I had to make this into an AU, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I will stand firm that Sirius will remain alive, the OotP will not exist, and I am going to stick to the old HP cannon and the characters will not change from what I had written them because of Book 5. I only have up to chapter 16 written, and after I punch all of that out on the keyboard, I'll make my decision whether or not I'm going to continue to write Harry's Fate. I sort of feel as if I've grown apart from the story, but I've had so many positive remarks and requests that I couldn't leave you hanging like I did, so consider this my Christmas gift to you all. I hope you enjoyed it. -Kat

*****

Harry ran down the hallway to Dumbledore's office. He quickly said the password ("Every Flavor Beans") and ran up to spiraling staircase. He then took a breath and knocked on the large oak door. 

"Nice of you to come, Harry. I was beginning to to think you had forgotten...a year will do that, I suppose." His blue eyes twinkled at the panting Harry. "Oh my, you did forget!" 

"Sir, with everything going on...Sirius reminded me! I can't believe it. It's tomorrow! Is everything set?" He plopped down in the chair and sighed. 

"Yes. The Midnight Tower is expecting you at 7:30 P.M. Everything is set. What time do you suppose you will be back?" He smiled at Harry knowingly. 

"No clue, sir." Harry began to blush slightly. 

"Her robes will be on the bed when she returns from class. We will have the Port Key ready at 7:15 P.M. to make it's way to London. Is that all that needs to be done?" He knew it was. This was the eighth time they went over this. He felt Harry was like a son to him, and he made sure everything was safe for them to leave tonight. He had made special arrangements like this before, but somehow this time seemed to be different. 

"Of course. You've been so much help." 

"Of course, Harry." 

"Again, thank you for everything. I'm sure my professors are wondering where I literally ran off too." He smiled mischievously, "Siri--Professor Black is probably having kittens right now..." His radiant green eyes met aged blue eyes as he stood up to leave. "Thank you." 

"Again, Mr. Potter, the pleasure was all mine. I am very sure Virginia will love this very much." 

"I could give her a paper bag and she would think it was the greatest thing in the world." He smiled at the professor and left. 

*****

Harry was pacing back and forth in his bathroom. He was waiting for Ginny to get back from Herbology. Tonight he was taking her to Midnight Tower -- a very classy resaurant in London. Just as Harry was sure that he would pace a hold in the stone floor, he heard the portrait hole to the Head dorm opening. 

"Harry, I'm home~" She giggled as she ran into the bedroom. "Harry? 

"Hmm. What's this?" Harry heard as he leaned against the bathroom door. Then she shrieked. "He remembered!" 

Harry slowly and quietly exited the bathroom and watched her. She grabbed the note attatched to the pachage and read. 

_Happy Anniversary, Gin.  
Open the pachage and be ready by 7pm sharp!!!!  
I love you,  
_

Harry 

The package was silver and large. Very large. She ripped into it. When she opened it, she gasped. "Oh my! They're beautiful." She held the fabric as it flowed like silver liquid over her hands and arms. Just as she held up the robes to look at them more, she felt strong hands wrap around her waist. "Harry...The robes are beautiful--how..how did you know I wanted these robes?" 

"I have a very happy Molly Weasley helping me out." He hugged her tight and turned her to face him. He cupped her face with his hands. "I love you very, very much." He glanced at the clock. 2pm. Hmm, he thought. Harry tilted her chin and lowed his lips to hers. Soft, gentle kisses soon became passionate ones. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. 

The feeling of his warm breath on her neck made Ginny want nothing more than Harry.. He kissed her neck and becan taking her robes off. She did the same to him slowly, tentively. She wanted nothing more than to make this moment last forever. Harry casted a quick locking charm, a contreceptive charm, and then a silencing charm. Harry started kissing her again. 

"I love you, Harry," said Ginny just as he laid her down onto the canopy bed. 

*****

Harry awoke from his peaceful slumber to find himself being stared at with chocolate brown eyes. He smiled, recalling every little detail of the passionate afternoon. She giggled at him. He looked up at her quizically. 

"Ya know, Gin. After you make love to someone, giggling is not usually the smartest thing to do. What time is it?" He reached for his glasses on the nightstand. 

"Nearly 5..." She looked at him quickly. "5!? My, I only have a few hours to get ready!" Harry groaned. "Big baby! You can cuddle tonight. Right now I need to shower." 

"Hey! Me first! I'm quicker. You take an hour and a half!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously, daring to be fought. 

"How 'bout we both take one --- together?" She wiggled her eyebrows, barely containing her laughter. 

"Not a good idea, Miss Weasley. At the rate we're going, we'll never make it to our destination!" 

"Oh, darn." 

"Come on, let me up. I'll be fifteen minutes." He heard her sigh. "Oh, give up." He kissed her before getting up and moving towards the door. 

"Harry, dear..." Ginny sang. 

"What now, Gin?" 

"You're forgetting something," she laughed at the expression on Harry's face when he realized what he had forgotten. 

"Thank you, Ginnny." He grabbed his black silk boxers out of his wardrobe, along with other things she couldn't see due to her fits of laughter after her comment on the boxers ("oh my, my favourite ones!"). 

*****

Harry paced the head Common Room. He looked at his watch ("6:55"). He groaned. Girls took forever to get ready. Never enough time. He finged the silver box in his robes. He glanced at the mirror. Harry looked quite smashing (the magical mirror told him so.) He was tan, toned from Quidditch training, and smelled faintly of spices. He was wearing the crimson red dress robes he bought at Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions., and was quite tall, standing at 6"1'. Just as he looked up, he saw Hermione exit her room and smile down at him. She descended from the loft, giggling. 

"Harry. You look lovely," she smiled approvingly. "Gin will be down in a second. I can't wait to see your face." 

"Just as she got the words out of her mouth, he glanced up to the loft to see a glowing Ginny Weasley walking towards the stairs. 

**_tbc?_**   
  
**Author's Note:** *sigh* There's ch. 11. How'd I do after not writing for months and months? -Kat 

**Princess Sarah *G/D:** Thank you for your positive review. 

**katc** Thank you. Sorry I never updated. I hope my explaination is a worthy excuse. Sirius is the main reasion why I stopped writing Harry's Fate, and I think I got sorta bored with it as well. 

**Dustin-Coons:** Thanks. Sorry for the wait. 

**Lilia3:** *wince* I went so JKR on you. Sorry 'bout that. 

**SummerRaven:** Your wish is my command. 

**cancan227:** Since you're such a dedicated fan...here's one chapter for the time being to hold you over! :)   
  
  
  



End file.
